I'll Make the Hobbit Sream
by missimogen
Summary: "They we're blind to everything around them Blaine, they didn't see how bad it got, Q was the only one who cared, I wanted to die." Kurt slumped to the ground, slightly shocked at his confession. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he looked up to it's owners eyes. "I won't let you feel that way again, Kurt." KlaineAU skank!Kurt/puppy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys. So I wrote this because I made a couple of graphics of skank!Kurt and I wrote a short drabble to accompany that piece. I hope you enjoy the extended version of the drabble!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Kurt Hummel had decided at an early point during the summer between his Junior and Senior year, to take Quinn's advice and toughen up. His idea of toughening up, was to take a few self-defence lessons and buy a new leather jacket. Her idea was to make him take kick boxing lessons with her and go all out on piercings and hair.

It took him some convincing before he gave in to the hair, but he had to admit, pink never looked so good. The piercings were an easier task, Kurt had always wanted a small stud in his ear, and when that went down without a hitch, he decided on more.

Kurt and Quinn changed together that summer, they had no one but each other and they clung to that.

It was nearing the end of their summer when they met the other members of the "Skanks". Some Jock was throwing a party and somehow they managed to score an invite, not that they really cared. You could tell that these few people were going to end up pushed together, dark clothes, slightly unkempt, chain smokers, piercings, tattoos, classic case of grouping people together because of their stereotype, and stereotypically, they seriously did not give a damn.

First day back at school for Kurt was, interesting. Azimo had tried to shove him into a locker before classes had even begun and had ended up in the nurse's office with a black eye instead. The day passed almost uneventfully from there for Kurt.

He was trying his best to stay focused in during his last class of the day, but math wasn't exactly the most exciting class available, and the need to have a smoke was creeping up on him, excusing himself from the classroom, he made his way towards the nearest unguarded exit in the school, immediately bumping into a hard body.

Kurt growled and took a step back to get a look at the obstruction in his path, and almost burst into laughter.

"Is that a bowtie?" He managed to ask without sounding too amused. The obstruction looked down at his chest and smiled widely, snapping his head back so quickly that Kurt thought it should have snapped off. The boy in front of him was still smiling at him, rocking himself on the balls of his feet like an excitable child. Kurt narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, lowering his voice, he whispered loudly. "Are you high?"

The excitable child stopped rocking and looked up at Kurt with wide eyes. "No! It's my first day and I got lost on my way to my last class. I was hoping you could help me." Kurt scoffed and made to move around the boy. The boy took a step sideways to block off Kurt's escape. "My name is Blaine Anderson." He stuck out a hand.

Kurt eyed the extended hand with disgust and pushed the smaller boy aside. "I didn't ask for your name, Hobbit."

Blaine turned with Kurt and started to walk in step with pink haired male. "I thought I would give it to you anyway, I think you're cute." Kurt froze.

Blaine almost walked into the statue like Kurt, he pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. "Are you okay?" Kurt dropped his gaze to Blaine's.

"Did you just call me cute?"

"I did!"

"Don't ever, do that again."

"Oh."

Kurt looked away from the disheartened teen in front of him and rolled his eyes. "What class have you got?" He sighed.

"Math."

"Down the hall, right where you bumped into me, that's the classroom. Don't mention me to the teacher." Blaine nodded and started off in the direction they had come from. "Kurt."

Blaine stopped and turned quickly back. "Huh?"

"My name, it's Kurt."

Blaine smiled widely at Kurt and nodded his head. "See you later, Kurtie Pie!" He turned around again and headed into their math classroom.

Kurt was about to follow him in to smack him down for even daring to call him that, when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Q:** Bleachers, bring smokes xx

**K:** On my way xo

He left the school hallways and made his way to the bleachers where he and the Skanks had decided was the perfect spot to be, either when skipping classes or during breaks.

He made it to the bleachers 2 minutes after he sent his reply text. Finding Quinn tucked away behind a supporting pole in the middle of the bleachers, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a few drags before passing down to his friend.

"Met any of the new kids Q?"

She shook her head in answer. "I heard there were a few. One from that preppy boys school in Westerville. I heard he was gay." Quinn cocked her to the side and smirked at Kurt. She took a drag of the cigarette and passed it back to the scowling boy.

He didn't respond to her comment about the new kid being gay, he pretty much figured that out when he saw the bowtie. The bell signalling the end of the day sounded then and Kurt pulled Quinn up, handing back the smoke as well.

As they started making their way back to the school, Kurt glimpsed Blaine exiting the building that bordered the bleachers. He eyed the short boy up and decided that he was actually quite attractive. Beautiful almost. He came to a decision.

"I'll make the Hobbit scream." Kurt said, eyeing the short, overly excitable male. Quinn looked towards the building and seemed to spot Blaine laughing at something around him.

Quinn passed him the dying a cigarette. "New kid already pissed you off?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

Kurt took a drag of the cigarette, he held the smoke in his lungs for a few moments before letting it escape, leaving the smoke to hang between the two. He smirked. "When did I ever say he would be screaming in pain?"

She grinned in reply. "Don't think you'll be spoiling him a little too much?"

"He called me Kurtie Pie." Quinn almost choked. "I think I need to teach him a lesson."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Any reviews would be lovely. 3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad everyone likes it so far. The chapters will continue to be slightly short, just because I want to write as much as I can for this fic and I think it will work better if I write smaller chapters.

Disclaimer: Mine is the Plot.

* * *

It wasn't as if Kurts and Quinns change had gone unnoticed by the school. If anything, it was the topic of conversations for the majority of the student body for weeks. Strange looks were shot at them all through their classes, whispers followed them through the hallways. They were the most known people at the school now, and it bored them.

"You would have thought that everyone would have moved on by now. By you're still hot topic number wah." Santana grumbled at the pair. She and Brittany had taken to spending a few lunchtimes a week with the pair after many failed attempts at getting Quinn to bleach her hair, and for Kurt to ditch the piercings.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the Cheerio and threw her cigarette further into the bleachers. "Who cares Santana." Kurt grinned from his place behind Quinn.

"Satan cares Q." He lifted a hand to Quinn's hair and started to braid the short mess. "She would rather the world be focused on her."

Santana shrugged. "He's not wrong there sweetheart."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Santana. "What have I said about pet names?"

"Yeah, yeah." Santana flicked her high ponytail aside, a wicked grin graced her features and she raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at Kurt. "Talking about pet names, I heard one Blaine Anderson call you something the other day as I was walking past your locker. He seems rather attached to you."

Kurt groaned. "He's almost insufferable, if it wasn't for his fantastic ass, I wouldn't be bothering to put up with the overexcitable puppy."

Quinn tilted her head up to Kurt. "Puppy? What happened to Hobbit."

"He's like a mix breed, Hobbit Child Puppy with a great butt."

The girls laughed. "And you're his little Kurtie Pie."

Kurt glared at the girl. "I swear to god Santana."

She waved a hand him. "Never mind the adorable nicknames. Has Rachel tracked you guys down yet, she's been planning something with the Glee club to try and get you guys to join again. I told her to not bother, but does she listen?"

"No." They all said at once, bursting into laughter.

"Quinn, Kurt! There you are! I've been looking for you all lunch." They all groaned.

"Speak of the devil." Quinn muttered.

They all looked to the newcomer. "Rachel." Kurt uttered in greeting. The short girl nodded to them and strode forward, a determined look on her face.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you two have," she paused and strained her next word, "found, yourselves. But Glee club needs you. You're both such amazing and unique singers that without you, New Directions just isn't the same."

Kurt sighed, he almost hadn't quit the Glee club in the first place, but Quinn had refused to stay a member and Kurt didn't want to be in it if Quinn wasn't.

She had been the main reason he stayed sane during last year. She had found him after a particularly bad run in with Karofsky and comforted him. After that, they became slightly closer, short polite conversations in the hallways between classes, bumping into each other during shopping trips, the more they talked, the closer they became. It wasn't until they got a duet in Glee together, that they truly became best friends. When that happened, they became almost inseparable. They had a perfect friendship. But getting closer also meant growing apart from the other members of the club, not that they cared, as long as the pair were still in New Directions and their voices were at it's command.

Funny that when they quit, that's when their voices were _needed_.

Quinn extended her hand out to Kurt's, a gesture of reassurance that they were doing what they felt was best. He wrapped a finger around hers and smiled down at her.

They lifted their gazes to Rachel. "Sorry Rachel, you may need us, be we don't need you."

Santana nodded at Kurt's statement and stood from her place on the ground. "I told you Rachel. They won't come back. Lunch is almost over, let's get you back to big foot." She smiled at the pair and turned to head back indoors, grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her along. Rachel huffed, but followed along anyway.

* * *

"Your puppy joined Glee Club."

Kurt groaned, letting a puff of smoke escape his lips. He shook his head and took another drag. "He's not my anything Santana."

She shrugged and sank down to the floor. "Whatever you say Kurtie Pie, anyway, that puppy can sing. You should hear him, see him even." She shivered. "When he sings, he definitely isn't a puppy. More like a minx, and he can shake his butt like a maraca, I bet he can take one hell of a pounding." She winked at Kurt.

Kurt blushed. "I'm going to hurt you."

"I thought you were going to save that for Anderson."

"_Santana._" He growled.

"Fine! Be that way, don't let me have any fun. Where's Q anyway?"

Kurt took a final drag of his cigarette before putting it out and throwing the butt away. "She's got study hall."

"And she's not skipping because?"

"Because she has a ton of homework from skipping and her mum will kill her if her grade drops below average."

Santana's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "She cares?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We both do. We don't want to screw up our education. Why did you think we would?"

She raised an eyebrow and gestured at him. "Look at you."

"And look at you, you're a cheerleader. People expect you to be dumb and for you to only care about how high your ponytail sits and what routine you should do for the next game."

"But-"

He cut her off. "You're not like that, and neither are we."

* * *

"Pink looks good on you."

"What do you want Anderson?"

"To make you smile." Kurt looked up in surprise at the happy dark haired boy that had interrupted him during his study hall period.

"You're really strange you know that right?" Blaine only smiled and took a seat opposite Kurt, putting his bag down and pulling out some work.

They sat like for a while, in a comfortable silence working through their notes and assignments.

"Do you really think I have a nice ass?"

"Oh my god, what?" Kurt stuttered, his eyes wide and his cheeks faintly pink.

"My butt, someone told me you thought it was nice." He scrunched his nose up in thought. "Fantastic! I think that's the word they said you used."

"I'm going to_ kill_ Santana." Kurt muttered under his breath. He raised his voice so that the boy opposite him could hear. "It's your best feature." He gathered his things quickly and almost ran from the room, heading to his locker to put his stuff away before rushing outside for a dart. "She is dead."


	3. Chapter 3

__AN: Hey guys. I've been working on the new chapter for you all and can't wait for you to read it! I hope you enjoy what's here. It's a short again (only in word count.) Going to get started on the next chapter soon. Love getting reviews so thank you everyone that's been reviewing!

* * *

_You used to be in Glee club?_

Kurt read the note again and scribbled a quick reply. _**Yes. **_He passed the note back to Blaine, who had originally slipped it over Kurt's shoulder.

They were in Maths again, their teacher had left worksheets with the sub, who had handed them out, told them to be quiet and sat down at the desk with a book.

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder and the note fell back into his lap.

_Rachel told me you were amazing, I'ld like to hear you sing!_

Kurt rolled his eyes, now she was resorting to using unsuspecting puppies to try and get them to join again.

_**You need to stop talking to Rachel**_

_She's nice though._

_**She's an evil Hobbit.**_

_She's not evil! She's just…. Strong willed._

_**Whatever, Santana told me you joined. You're lucky she knows you're gay.**_

_I did! It's amazing there Kurt, everyone is super nice, but why I am lucky she knows I'm gay?_

_**Because she called you minx and she was practically drooling all over me when she was telling me.**_

_Oh! Well, she's really nice to me, she and Rachel were telling me stories about what you used to be like._

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the note. _**Did they now?**_

_They told me you were gay, and that you hated being sorted into the guy group in Glee and that you spied on my old Glee club once._

_**Why would they tell you I was gay?**_

_Because I told them I thought you were cute and I asked them._

_**Okay… Are you trying to tell me that you're into me?**_

_Is it true that Coach Sylvester used to call you porcelain?_

_**Used to, yes. She calls me discontinued My Little Pony now, you didn't answer my question.**_

Kurt slipped the note back to Blaine, a loud ringing noise filled the classroom and he groaned, saved by the freaking bell.

He pulled out his phone and texted Quinn to meet him by his car before they went for coffee, as was their usual Monday schedule now, while the rest of the class filtered out. He pressed send and looked up catching Blaine's eyes before he disappeared from the classroom.

* * *

"How was Maths?" Q asked as Kurt approached his car.

"Interesting, we had a sub."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Was the sub hot or something?" He shook his head. "What did the Hobbit Child Puppy do?"

"We passed notes."

"How very middle school of you."

"He apparently wanted to know my sexual orientation, so he asked Rachel and Santana." Kurt unlocked the car and the pair climbed into car.

"He likes you?"

"I asked, then the bell rang."

"I always hated that bell."

Kurt chuckled and started the car. "I know."

* * *

"I really like your hair pink, but would you dye it any other colour?" Quinn asked, her fingers pulling gently at Kurt's fringe.

He swatted her hand away and frowned. "Pink suits me!"

She smiled and shook her head. "I was just asking because I wanted to try out purple hair."

Kurt turned his gaze to her hair, he pulled a lock closer to him and shook his head. "Darker pink or a pale blue maybe. But pink suits us." He yanked the lock of her hair and grinned wickedly when she yelped and glared at him.'

"Hilarious." She drawled, scooting herchair away from him. He laughed. "So, you still after the puppy?"

Kurt scowled. "You're not funny Q."

"I am so and you know it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, pouring over a magazine while they sipped their coffees and tried their best to tune out the noises of the Lima Bean.

"I was asking you seriously you know?"

"Hmm?"

"Blaine, are you still interested in him?"

"Despite the fact that he is way too energetic for me, yeah, I do. He's sweet Q, I just wish he was a bit more open, I have no idea if he really likes me or not."

"Who wouldn't like you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "You've got to be kidding me." He looked up from Quinn as a shadow passed over their table. "Anderson."

The boy in front of them bounced on the balls of his feet. "Kurt." He smiled happily and nodded at the two.

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Can I help you with anything, Hobbit Child?"

Blaine's smile faltered for a moment before coming back in full force. "I wanted to ask you for your number."

Kurt turned his head to Quinn. "Q, he wants my number."

Her lip twitched in amusement. "He seems rather eager for it too." She looked the bouncing boy up and down , a smirk settling on her features. "Are you going to, give it to him?" Kurt could hear the slight emphasis on the last four words.

He looked back up at Blaine. "I think not."

* * *

**3:07 pm, Saturday, September 17****th**** 2011.**

_Unknown Number: Hi Kurt! –Blaine_

_**Kurt: How did you get my number?**_

_B:Quinn gave it to me, she said you changed your mind and gave it to me yesterday at__school..._

_**K: Did she really? Wonderful, remind me to put green hair dye in her shampoo.**_

_B: She did! Why would you do that?_

_**K: I didn't change my mind.**_

_B: Oh, Sorry. I should have checked with you first. I'll stop texting you._

_**K: Blaine**__._

_B: Yes Kurt?_

_**K: Why did you want to know if I was gay?**_

_**K: Blaine?**_

_B: I had a suspicion and wanted to know if I was correct._

_**K: Not because you find me ridiculously attractive?**_

_B: Haha, no Kurt._

_**K: So why did you want my number?**_

_B: I want to be your friend._

_**K: What about what I want Blaine?**_

_B: Depends on what you want, Kurt._

* * *

**7:49 pm, Sunday, September 18****th**** 2011**

_B: I saw a pink poodle today and thought of you._

_**K: I saw a Chihuahua hyped up on sugar today and thought of you.**_

* * *

**10:58 pm, Same day.**

_**K: I know what I want.**_

_B: Yes?_

_**K: I want, no, I need to know, is friendship all you want from me?**_

_B: At the moment? Yes. I like you Kurt, I'm just not sure in which way and how much._

_**K: I can deal with that. Goodnight Blaine.**_

_B: Night Kurtie Pie! :D_

* * *

Review please! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
